Maid4eachother
by Kaku-chan
Summary: Mommy! Don't leave me!" yelled a five-year old Sakura. "Sweetie I'll be back!" "Sasuke-kun! Are you sure I can take care of Yukki?" five year old Sasuke smiled and pecked her cheek. "Yea Saku-chan! Take care of him for me! When I get back I'll marry u!"
1. Chapter 1

"H-Hi...m-my name i-is Sakura." said a shy pink-haired-emerald-eye girl hiding behind her mother Hana Tenshi. She had her short pink pink hair in two low ponytails and some of her bangs where framing her cute bubbly face. Mikoto Uchiha smiled and bent down

"Hi baby girl! ya know, you're so cute!" squealed Mikoto pinching her cheek. Sakura wrinkled her nose as a pink blush crept up her cheeks. "T-Thank y-you.."she said quietly. Mikoto called out to her five year old son. "SASUKE-KUNNN!! COME DOWN HERE!!" she yelled. She turned to Sakura and Han "Gomen.." she said sheepishly.

"Hai mommy!" Sakura heard tapping as she saw a boy with spikey Chicken butt hair and onyx eyes. Sakura felt a small blush creep up her cheeks again. Mikoto stepped to the side and revealed Sakura. "Sweetie this is Sakura!"

Sasuke looked at the small girl behind his mother and felt a small blush creep up his cheeks.

_'wow...'_ he thought. He scratched his cheek to get rid of the blush and smiled.

"Hiya! I'm Sasuke!" he said. Sakura smiled.."I'm S-Sakura Haruno.."she mumbled.

Sasuke smiled.

"Come play with me Saku-chan!" he said pointing to the back yard. _'CHYEA!!' _thought Sakura.

"Hai Sasu-kun!" she said following the hyper boy.Han and Mikoto smiled at each other.

"Think you can take care of her for me Mikoto-chan for about a year?" asked Han. She had long waist length pink hair and dark blue eyes,

Mikoto laughed. "Sure Han-chan!" hugging her sister like best friend. Han smiled. "Thanks Miki-chan, I have to get things settled with Hirashi...I can't belive he cheated on me!" said Han on the verge of tears.Mikoto smiled. "It'll be like having a daughter!" Han giggled. "of course, after all Itachi is like a nephew! or even a son which ever you prefer!" They both laughed "OF COURSE!" they said in unision.

"Saku-chan! This is my dog! Yukki!" said Sasuke. Sakura giggled at the small beagle puppy.

"So kawaii!! hehe!" she said hugging the dog. Sasuke grinned and patted Yuuki's head.

"Wow...so this is Sakura huh?" said a male voice. Sasuke and Sakura turned around.

"Itachi-neesan!!" said Sasuke. Sakura hid behind the grinning Sasuke. Itachi smiled also and bent down. "Hello little cherry, I see your having fun with my little brother? Yes?" Sakura nodded.

"H-Hai.."she mumbled bowing down. Itachi chuckled and ruffled both their hairs.

**2 hours later**

"Moommy! Don't Leave ME!" yelled Sakura hugging her mother's legs. Han bent down and smiled as she wiped her tears. She took out her necklace that had a heart in gold with a silver chain dangling from it. "Don't worry Baby Cherry! As Long as you have this necklace,mommy will always be with you..don't worry! I'll be back!" said Han.

Sakura smiled and took out her pinky. "Pinky swear?" Han laughed "Pinky swear!" Han hugged her daughter tightly and smiled. "I Love you Baby Cherry!" Sakura laughed "I love you too mommy!" The two laughed. Mikoto, and Itachi smiled as the two giggled Sasuke just grinned.

The people heard the door close and looked at Sakura who was looking on the ground. The three laughed.

"Itachi-kun! Take Saku-chan's luggage to her room.."said Mikoto preparing for dinner."Hn." said Itachi getting Sakura's bags."Snack time!" said Mikoto as she walked into the living room only to find the two kids watching Spongebob Squarepants. _Kawaiii!!'_ she squealed mentally.

Sakura smiled and walked to Mikoto to see what kind of snack she made. Sakura's eyes widened in delight as she saw vanilla wafer sticks. She cocked an eye brow when she saw tomatoes. _'Must be for Sasu-kun?' _Sakura smiled and put two thumbs up. Mikoto smiled.

**12:30 a.m**

Sasuke could hear whimpers coming from Sakura's room. He cocked an eyebrow and climbed out of bed. He went down the hall and opened the door to Sakura's room which was light purple with white furniture and yellow curtains. "Saku-chan?" he called out. _No response.__**whimper**_

"Saku-chan?" he called out again _**whimper.**_ This time he tip toed into her room and to her bedside. "Saku-" "Mommy, Daddy...please...stop..yelling at each other." she whimpered.

Sasuke frowned and shook her. She kept mumbling stuff. He sighed and climbed on her bed shaking her. "Saku-chan!" he have yelled. "Wah?" said Sakura sitting up. She soon realized Sasuke was next to her and blushed.

"Yea-What?" she awnsered. Sasuke smiled. "You were having a bad dream." Sakura shivered "O-Oh.."she was on the verge of crying. Sasuke was worried. "Hey, s-stop! I'm sorry!" Sakura whimpered.

"Alright I'll sleep with you tonight okay Saku-chan? So I'll protect you from the evil bad-dream giving monsters.." He responded as he hugged Sakura.

A few minutes later Sakura feel asleep and so did Sasuke. Sakura was sleeping on her side facing Sasuke and Sasuke facing Sakura there hands touching.

**6:00 a.m**

"See Fugaku-kun aren't they Kawaii!?" Mikoto squealed. Fukagu kept a straight face on."Hn..."

The two closed the door and went back to sleep.

--

Hehe! Yup-yup! That's my first chapter and First story. **Special Thanks to:_ Kirei Na Yukki_** for helping me figure out how to upload stories. THANKS!

Er...Er...I guess uh Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys er heheh. Well this is my second chapter hope you like it!

**Special Thanks to:**___**Jill-chan**_ for helping me upload chapters! Thanks! ;3

**3 months later**

"Sasu-kun!!" smiled a very happy Sakura. Sasuke looked at her cocking an eyebrow.

"Quess, what, I, made.."she grinned, as she hid something behind her back.

"Eh? Saku-chan? What iss iiiit?" he asked pouting. "Quess." she said

"Er..a...cat!"

"No!"

"A...beaver.."

"Nuh-uh!"

"A...food!"

"Nope!"

"TOMATOES!!" he said grinning. Sakura looked at him weirdly and shook her head.

Sasuke scratched his head like a dog..."Gah! What.is.it?" he asked. Sakura smiled as she bought up her hands to his face and showed him a paper crane. "A pigeon!" said Sasuke. Sakura laughed, "No silly Sasu-kun! It's a crane!" she said. Sasuke looked at her..._1 second...2 seconds...3 seconds...4 seconds..._"Oh! It's a crane!" he said. Sakura rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes Sasu-kun! Finally!" she said. Sasuke laughed "I'm just kidding Saku-chan!" he said.

**Four months later**

"Sasu-kun!! Wake-up!!" Sakura whispered loudly shaking a sleeping Sasuke.Sasuke groaned "Five minutes...Ka-saan..five minutes..just- blahmlahbleah" Sakura sighed, "Saaaaasssuuu-kun!" she whispered a little louder this time."..." "Woof!" Sakura jumped a little and sighed as she saw it was only the puppy..Yuuki.

_**Yuuki! We can use him to wake Sasu-kun up!**__ Great idea!_ Sakura motioned Yuuki to come on the bed. "Woof!" he barked softly as he climbed on the bed. Sakura grinned as she carried Yuuki and put him real close to the sleeping Sasuke. _Lick _"Eh..heeheh.."responded Sasuke._Lick._

"Mah..." groaned Sasuke. _Lick Lick._ Suddenly Sasuke sat up yelling "Ah!" He looked to his side and saw a Sakura sitting on his bed.

"Saku-chan! What are you doing here?" he whispered. Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes. "I had a bad dream Sasu-kun...can I sleep with you?" she asked.Sasuke nodded and made room for Sakura on his bed by scooting over. Sakura smiled and both went under his covers, both wanting to go back to sleep. Sakura smiled when Sasuke hugged her like a teddy bear. Her faced scrunched up when she smelled something..."Sasu-kun...you smell like Yuuki-chan." she said.

**6 months later**

"Sasuke-chan..._come on_ eat your veggies..." Mikoto pleaded. Sasuke shook his head and pouted. "Ka-saan!! Come _on..._I need tomatoes...not carrots or patatoes..or _corn_..." his face scrunched up when he said corn. Sasuke looked at Sakura who was happily eating the potatoes, the carrots and the dreadful..._corn_. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw her dip the potato in ketchup,and the carrot in white stuff.

"Saku-chan? What's that white stuff? Why did you dip your potato in ketchup?" he asked. Sakura looked at him, and shrugged, she pointed to the white stuff and said. "This is called ranch...I dip the carrot in it cause it's good." she said. She took out a piece of potato and dipped it in the ketchup. "I dip my potato in Ketchup because it taste like french fries!" she said smiling.

Mikoto and Sakura looked at Sasuke who was just staring at his food. "What?" he said. "Try it!" said Mikoto and Sakura in unision. Sasuke '_hmph'd' _took a carrot dipped it in ranch and bit it.

_Crunch.Crunch Chew Chew Chew. _Sasuke swallowed and stared off into space. "So?" asked Sakura. "So?" he said. "How was it?" asked Mikoto. Sasuke shrugged. "Good..." Sakura and Mikoto happy danced.

"Now try the ketchup and potatoe!" said Mikoto. Sasuke shrugged and took a peice of potato and dipped it in ketchup. _Munch Chew Chew Chew Swallow. _Sakura and Mikoto looked at him. He nodded "Alright.." Sakura and Mikoto once again happy danced. "You still gotta eat the corn Sasuke-kun..."answered Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

_Woa...I haven't even finished my first story... TTTT_

_Okya I'm very sorry folks but...I'm on my cousin's laptop and he's leaving tomarrow!!_

_Soooooooooooo_

_Diclaimer: Do not own Naruto. ;_

_Please Read and Reveiw._

**TIME SKIP!!**

Sakura and Sasuke were 10 years old now. Sakura stood there on the Uchiha pond, weeping about her dead mom. "Mom...I can't believe you! You pinky swore!!" She yelled. Splashing the water. The koi fish swam away. She weeped hared. _**Stupid Jessica!! She-She stole our father!!**_ Inner Sakura yelled.Jessican was well the man-stealer, she stole Sakurr's father Hirashi from Hana; her mom. "Sakura..." Sasuke stood there hands in his pockets. Sakura made room for him. "Hu-uh?" She said, burrying her face in her knees. _Sniff_ Sasuke sighed. _Pat, pat, pat-pat._ Sakura twitched. "SASUKE!! YOU DON"T KNOW HOW THE COMFORT A GIRL!" She yelled. Sasuke twtiched. "Hn.." Sakura sighed and went back to her...sulking. Suddenly Sakura felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "Gomen Sakura-chan..." he mumbled. Sakura wept harder. Both of them, the Uchiha clan, and some of the members of Sakura's famliy were coming to the funeral.

_**THE FUNERAL**_

Sakura looked at the white casket going down..to the ground. Fresh tears going down her cheek. Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, and Fugaku stood behind her comforting her. She threw the yellow rose on top of the casket. Everyone repeated the process. Mikoto hugged Sakura covering her mouth and crying. Sakura hugged her back crying louder than ever. Fugaku, Itachi, and Sasuke's eyes softened. Fugaku bent down to Sakura and Mikoto who were kneeling. He put his hands on their backs. "Sakura...would you like to..live with us?" he asked. Sakura looked at him like he had grown two heads.

Mikoto smiled. "She would love to.." she said. Sakura smiled at him, agreeing. She then frowned. She looked at the tombstone. Written _Hana Haruno, Beloved wife, Great Mother, and a good friend. Rest in Peace. _ Sakura kissed the shiny tombstone. Mikoto did too. Mikoto looked at her. "Lets go Saku-chan, their waiting for us." she said. Sakura took Mikoto's hand and went, looking back, she smiled a sad smile.

Mikoto went to the back. "Move Itachi-chan, I'll be sitting in the back, go to the front." she said. Itachi twitched, He went to the front were his father drove. So Sakura was in the middle of Sasuke and Mikoto. Mikoto smiled a few minutes later. Sakura was asleep on Sasuke's shoulder, snoring. Sasuke sweatdropped, he then twitched. Mikoto saw this and glared _the glare_ at him. He stopped twitching. "Good baby.." she said. Sasuke twitched again.

_**The Manor**_

"Spongebob Sqarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob- _Squarepaaaants!_" Sakura sang quietly, she was in her hello kitty pajamas eating cereal...at the night time. It was her second bowl. She went back to the living room to watch her show, well her movie. _The Notebook._ Sakura twitched as she came to the sad part. She took out the dvd and put it to _Big Daddy_. She smiled. _A millie A millie A millie A millionaire Bigger than Nigeria- _Sakura took out her Sidkick 3 as she got a text. "Ino-pig.." she mumbled.

_R U okay Sak?_

Sakura smiled. _No I'm not Ino-pig, But I think I'll survive._ Sakura closed it and kept on watching.

_Hey? What are you doing?It's 3:00 in the morning._

Sakura sweatdropped. What was _She_ doing? _Ino-pig what are __**you**__ doing? Me? I'm just watching Big Daddy eating cereal... : _

_Wha!! Geeze. I can't sleep Forehead. Thats why..I had a vision Sakura, I had a vision that you were crying. See I'm sykick. (spelling?)_

Sakura smiled, Ino had that effect on her. _lol Pig, thatz impossible. Well I'm going to sleep. :" Mwah._

_Okay babeh-girl, good-good night Sweetdreams!! Mwah! I love you! :"_

Sakura smiled, she looked at the clock 3:45. She yawned. She put the empty bowl of cereal to the table and went to sleep.

_**IN THE MORNING**_

Sasuke came down wearing dark blue pajama pants and a white tank.He twitched as he saw Sakura sleeping on _his_ part of the couch. He then saw the empty bowl of cereal next to her. He rolled his eyes _Typical Sakura, eating cereal at night._ He then turned on the tv.He then looked where to sit. He smirked. He flopped right on top of the snoring Sakura. "ompfh! YOU SASUKE-TEME!!" she yelled. Sasuke laughed, "Ha! Ha-ha! Hahahah!! Ugh!" he said. Sakura just pushed him off the floor. Sasuke glared at her. She just gave him a sweet smile.

_"wonder pets! Wonder pets! Save the day!! To help the baby turtle and-" _ "WONDAH PETS!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke smirked, switching the channel to _Dora_ Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Dora is a dumbass Sasuke!!" she yelled. Sasuke looked at the screen. _Can you yell Map?! _Dora said.Sasuke smirked, "Map.." he said. Sakura twitched. _HUh?! I can't hear you! _"Map..." Sakura twitched. _Louder!! _"Map..." "MAP!! COME ON!!YOU COULDN'T HERE THAT!?" she yelled. Itachi came down in black pajama pants and a black shirt. He smirked rolling his eyes at the two. He grabbed the remote from Sasuke and switched the channel to...

_Sesame Street_ "ELMO!!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke twitched. Itachi smirked, "Elmo.." he said, shrugging.

_**Sorry for the late update. So yea. :**_

_**Woot-woot!**_


End file.
